She Likes Me For Me
by Gesper
Summary: A Duo/Hilde songfic to "(Hey Leonardo) She Likes Me For Me" by Blessid Union of Souls, which I believe suits them perfectly ^_^


"(Hey Leo) She Likes Me For Me" GW Songfic

Sup minna-san! Hey this is my first songfic, and it sucks…. Be kind Lol. I might write a different version of this fic using the same song…. so tell me if I should. My disclaimer is that GW is not mine which sucks even more, and any similarities to any fic that has this song in it is just coincidence. I'm not that stupid enough to copy off someone I don't even know. I give myself more credit than that. Thanks to my pal Raven Blue for her suggestion about the "mechanical stuff". She knows what I am talking about lol. ^_^ Peace out She Likes Me For Me

*~~~~~~~~*

"Hey Hilde! Babe, where's the OW- DAMMIT!!" Duo cried in pain as he held his bleeding finger. Even though his hands were smudged with car grease, he stuck his tongue on the cut.

Hilde walked into the car garage and glanced at Duo sucking his finger. She rolled her eyes. "Oh Duo, what did you do this time?" 

"Well I got it pinched between that… that fender thingie." Duo explained, pointing his other fingers toward the wheel of the car he was repairing so Hilde would get his point. 

" 'Fender thingie'? That's just great. That's exactly what an accomplished mechanic should say. 'That fender thingie.' Let all the costumers see how seriously you take this job!" Hilde laughed as she grabbed a spare band-aid from the counter.

"Hey! You know that when I'm in pain I lose focus!" Duo winced as she wrapped the Band-Aid around his finger.

"Are you in pain all the time then?" Hilde whispered to herself slyly.

"Wanna repeat that?" Duo smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, you know I am just kidding you Duo!" Hilde giggled as she kissed his bandaged finger and walked over to the counter. "Now am I going to have to stay in here so that you don't hurt any other body parts?"  
  


Duo stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever, meanie." He watched her intently as she started typing on the laptop to check the money payments.

"Hey, why don't you play the radio out here? It's awfully quiet!" Hilde suggested, still keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Sure, I guess." Duo answered. He reached over to the radio and snapped it on to his favorite station.

"Hey L2! This is Rocky 3 on 102.2 FM. Remember to catch a tune down at the old-but-still-up-and-running Shrimp Shack on Hill Street tonight at 8:00! I'll be there along with your other fave radio hosts as we judge the Pig-ridin' race! Now I leave you with Blessid Union of Souls…"

In Duo's mind, the announcers voice was drowned out by Duo's own thoughts. Duo didn't even notice Hilde going back outside. He stared back at the Chevy he was repairing. _God I am gonna get this done SOMEDAY_, he assured himself. Just then a familiar song started playing on the radio.

She don't care about my car 

_She don't care about my money_

_And that's real good cuz I don't got a lot to spend_

_But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothing_

_ _

Duo started humming to himself as he lifted up the front hood of the car and inspected it thoroughly. A soft sound from outside the garage interrupted his humming and he craned his neck to see what it was.

He saw Hilde, standing out by the mailbox, shuffling letters around in her hands. Duo held his gaze at her. The bright artificial sunlight from the colony seemed to shine directly on her, giving her a sort of halo. Even though the sunlight wasn't real, she made it look real. He watched as she bit her bottom lip, which was a habit of Hilde's no matter what she was doing. Duo suddenly thought she looked so beautiful.__

_ _

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I look like Tyson Beckford_

_With the charm of Robert Redford_

_Oozing out my ears_

_But what she sees_

_Are my faults and indecisions_

_My insecure conditions_

_And the tears upon the pillow that I shed_

_ _

_This song…_Duo thought. _It's like… it was made for Hilde …and me…_

_ _

_She don't care about my big screen_

_Or my collection of DVDs_

_Things like that just never mattered much to her_

_Plus she don't watch too much TV_

_She don't care that I can fly her_

_To places she ain't never been_

_If she really wants to go_

_I think deep down she knows that_

_All she has to say is when_

_ _

Duo continued watching Hilde as she walked back into the garage and laid the mail down by the computer. She started opening each letter and typing stuff into the computer. Duo's mind was a daze; he wanted to think that he had never felt this way about her before, but in all reality that was a lie. He did feel something for her, the very first time he saw her. When first saw her, he thought she was a "hot chick", and when they fought in space in the OZ Leos, he tried every possible way not to kill her, like all those other men he killed.Hilde was a special person; he didn't want her to die by his hand. And when he rescued her from the Vayeate and Mercurius from Libra, he remember just how wide his eyes grew as he watched her hunched over in her cockpit, reveling in the love he had growing for her.

_ _

_ _

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I hang with Leonardo_

_Or that guy who played in 'Fargo'_

_I think his name is Steve_

_She's the one for me_

_And I just can't live without her_

_My arms belong around her_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_Yeah I'm so glad I found her once again_

_ _

Hilde finally noticed Duo staring at her. Blushing a little, she looked at him questioningly. "Duo? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something?"

Duo just smiled and shook his head. "No…." Hilde blinked. Duo closed his eyes. "I'm just thinking about something I should have realized a _long_ time ago."

_ _

_ _

_Gazing at the ceiling_

_As we entertain our feelings in the dark_

_Things that we're afraid of_

_Are gonna show us what we're made of in the end_

_ _

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I sing like Pavarotti_

Or because I'm such a hottie 

_*Sigh*_

"Hey Hilde can I ask you something?"

"Sure Duo."

"Are you…happy here?"

Hilde looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy here…with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Duo?"

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not exactly Leonardo DiCaprio, you know."

"In what? Looks?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "No…. I mean I don't have as much money and stuff…"

"Oh brother. Duo, I don't care about that stuff."

"You don't?"

"No way! You are perfect the way you are. I'm happy with you, and that's all that matters. I love you so much, Duo. I love you for yourself, for your accomplishments and faults, for your…everything." Hilde blushed from her sudden outburst.

_I like her for her_

_Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford_

_She has got so much to offer_

_Why does she waste all her time with me_

_Must be something there that I don't see_

_Don't see_

Duo's eyes went wide. "You what?"

"I love you." Hilde blushed even more.

Duo grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too Hilde. So much! But…you are the greatest and most perfect girl. You deserve so much better than me. I'm nobody."

"You are the love of my life, okay? You don't like it… DEAL!" Hilde mock ordered.

Duo laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

_ _

_She likes me for me_

_Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry_

_Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey_

_I'm like the Cable Guy_

_What she sees_

_Is that I can't live without her_

_My arms belong around her_

_And I'm so glad I found her once again_

_Found her once again_

_Once again_

_Yeah I'm so glad I found her once again_

_ _

Hilde drew back from Duo's lips to catch a breath. "And you know what? You are even _hotter _than Leo DiCaprio."

Duo smirked and whispered softly "And you know what? Screw Leo!" 


End file.
